


חתול הכתר

by Areola



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, ארתור-הופך-לחתול, הומור
Language: עברית
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26525362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areola/pseuds/Areola
Summary: ארתור הופך לחתול, כי... כן.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	חתול הכתר

נכתב בעקבות השיחה הבאה:

**מיה** : אני חושבת שבראדלי (השחקן שמגלם את ארתור) דומה ליוסף.

**אור** : נפלא, אז אני קוראת פאנפיק על מישהו שדומה לחתול שלך.

**מיה** : היי, יוסף מהמם!

**אור** : הוא קצת כמו הגרסה האנושית של יוסף. אולי יוסף הוא אנימגוס - ויום יבוא והוא יהפך לבראדלי- 

**מיה** : יוסף מסורס-

**אור** : -ותתחתנו?

...את סירסת את בראדלי ג'יימס??

**מיה** : לא ידעתי שהוא בראדלי ג'יימס! למעשה, דעתי היא שגם יוסף צריך להפיץ את הגנים המהממים שלו. אבל... את יודעת. יותר מדי חתולים עזובים.

**אור** : כן.

**מיה** : :-/

אחרת בשמחה הייתי נותנת לו למלא את העולם ביוספים קטנים ולהשביח את הגזע החתולי (בתקווה שהאם הייתה מפצה על האינטליגנציה).

מרלין כלל לא תאר לעצמו כי הפיכתו של ארתור לחתול עתידה לחולל כל כך הרבה צרות. הוא הכיר אי-אלו חתולים באילדור, וכולם היו יצורים חביבים;- מרוצים להעביר את חייהם ברדיפה אחר חולדות והתכרבלות מול האש. ארתור החתול היה שונה מהם בתכלית. למעשה, אישיותו החתולית של ארתור דמתה מאוד לזו האנושית. הוא היה מרוכז בעצמו, מתנשא ומעצבן. מרלין צריך היה לחשוב על כך מראש.

על אף שתוך פרק זמן קצר הרגיש מרלין כי הוא מטופל בחתול משך מרבית חייו, לא חלפו כי אם שלושה ימים מאז נהפך ארתור לחתול. באמת, המכשפים של תקופתו הלכו ונעשו יצירתיים! מה קרה לימים הטובים ההם, בהם נחשב רעל לשיא האפנה? מרלין חשב כי זהו רעיון לא רע בכלל. רעל היה מהיר, יעיל ומעל הכל: הזיק אך ורק לנסיך, או למשרת שלגם את הרעל במקומו.

אך בל נקדים את המאוחר...

היה זה ערב נאה (אם נתעלם לרגע מהעובדה שמרלין נאלץ לחבוש את  _ המצנפת _ ). ארתור פלרטט את דרכו לאורך האולם, שוכח, לרוב, לחייך בזדוניות לכיוונו של מרלין (כמסתבר, החלה המצנפת לאבד מקסמה).

לרגע אחד נדמה כי הכל מתנהל על מי מנוחות. מרלין הסיר את המצנפת מבלי שארתור יבחין בכך, ארתור הקסים את אחת מנשות החצר, ואז... מרלין התקשה להניח את אצבעו על הרגע המדויק בו התהפכו היוצרות.

רעם עז, מלווה בניחוח גפריתי התגלגל ברחבי האולם. עננה של עשן תכלכל אפפה את השולחן העליון ופניו של אות'ר הלבינו כמוות. לצד המלך - במקום בו ישב נסיך הכתר, צוחק ושותה עם האורחים - עמד כעת חתול ג'ינג'י ומבוהל. שנראה מוכר להחריד. למעשה, כשהביט בפרצופו של החתול, התקשה מרלין להתחמק מן התחושה כי זוג עיניים מוכרות משיבות לו מבט.

החשד התאמת בשעה שהחתול קפץ על השולחן, הזדעף, והעניק למרלין מבט מתנשא ועם זאת נעלב. אותו רגע ידע מרלין בוודאות.

_ המצנפת _ .

ומרלין מהר לשלוף את המצנפת הארורה ולהניח אותה על ראשו. החתול - ארתור - גרגר בעליצות.

מרלין גלגל את עיניו.

* * *

"הו.”

_ הו? זה כל מה שיש לך להגיד לי?! _ המילים בקעו כנהמה. לא, ארתור כלל לא היה מרוצה מהמצב הנוכחי. הוא היה חתול, לכל הרוחות. חתול מהמם - אם תשאלו אותו - אבל בכל זאת, חתול! ומרלין עתיד היה לטפל בו! מרלין, משרתו האישי הלא-יוצלח, שהצליח בקושי לדאוג לעצמו.

ובכן, אין ספק כי ניתן היה לטעות ולחשוב כי מרלין עצמו הוא סוג של חיה נדירה, אך הדבר היה רחוק מלהכשיר אותו לשמור על נסיך. נסיך חתולי. חתול נסיכותי. לעזאזל.

"אתה חושב יותר מדי. אני יכול לשמוע אותך.”

ארתור רשף לעברו.

"אין סיבה להיות גס-רוח,” אמר מרלין, שערסל את ארתור תחת זרועו. ארתור שקל ברצינות לנשוך אותו. הוא שקל לנשוך אותו תחת נסיבות אחרות, אולם לפתע נראתה האפשרות נוחה במיוחד. שלא לומר: קוסמת.

_ לאן אתה לוקח אותי?! אתה יודע, זו יכולה להיחשב בגידה במלכות! _ ובאמת, ארתור כבר צריך היה להתרגל לעובדה שהוא לא מסוגל לדבר, ובמיוחד לחלק הוראות. החלק הזה חסר לו במיוחד. לא שמרלין הקשיב לו בכל מקרה, חתול או אדם.

"ארתור, רק למקרה שלא שמת לב, אתה חתול. חתולים לא מסוגלים לדבר עם בני אדם - אאוץ!” גנח מרלין, שכן באותו רגע נעץ ארתור את ציפורניו בזרועו החשופה.

_ כן _ , רשף ארתור,  _ אבל חתולים מסוגלים לשרוט. _

"אפילו כחתול אתה בלתי נסבל. תקשיב לי רגע.”

ארתור רצה לגלגל את עיניו, אולם נזכר במצבו הנוכחי. הוא הסתפק במבט מתנשא. כן, אפילו כחתול הצליח ארתור להראות למרלין כי הוא טוב ממנו. הא!

מרלין גלגל את עיניו. "תקשיב לי-” הוא אחז בכפתו של ארתור שאיים לשרוט אותו בשנית. “אות'ר וגאיוס הלכו לחפש את הנערה ההיא -”

_ הו, ידעתי שלא הייתי צריך לפלרטט איתה. היא נראתה חשודה למדי. _

"הם ינסו להפוך את הכישוף כמה שיותר מהר. אבל אתה צריך להישאר בחדר, אתה פגיע ככה.” קולו של מרלין התרכך יותר כשאמר את המשפט האחרון, וארתור הרים את עיני החתול שלו לעברו, בוחן את משרתו מן הזווית החדשה. ראייתו, כך הבחין, הייתה חדה יותר כעת, וכן גם תווי הפנים של מרלין: עצמות לחיים גבוהות, עיניים כחולות ושפתיים אדומות כנגד עור חיוור.

עכשיו הוא חושב על השפתיים של מרלין. כחתול. נהדר.

"אתה חושב יותר מדי שוב, הא?” מרלין נשמע מוטרד, וארתור נהם בעצבנות.

משב אוויר חמים הכה בפניו כשנכנסו לחדרו, וריח מוכר, ביתי, עטף אותו.

ארתור רחרח בחשדנות. הוא מעולם לא אתר את הניחוחות הללו כבן-אדם. הוא יכול להריח את העץ המתפצח באח; עשב כלשהו (לבנדר? בו השתמשו החדרניות על מנת לבשם את מיטתו); ריחם החריף של עור ומתכת... החדר כולו היה אפוף בריחם שלו ושל מרלין - ריחם הכבד של צמר ומשי, ריח עורו של מרלין וזיעתו של ארתור הישן, מסובך בשמיכות. כל זה היה... מטריד באורח מוזר.

"אתה שקט פתאום-” אמר מרלין - אמן התזמון - בדיוק באותו רגע. למרבה המזל, הגדיל מרלין לעשות והניח אותו על הרצפה. ארתור מהר לנצל את ההזדמנות ותפס מחסה במיטה. אם מרלין התעקש להתעלם מרצונותיו של ארתור, המעט שארתור יכול היה לעשות הוא לגרום לו להקשיב.

ארתור ניקה את גרונו. זה נשמע כך:

"מיאו.” בסדר. זה היה מעורר-רחמים למדי.

מרלין הביט בו בחמלה.

ארתור נשף בזעם.

מרלין לא התרשם. “אתה זקוק לשינה, אדוני. עלי, בכל מקרה, עבר יום ארוך.”

לכל הפחות, ידע מרלין לזהות הבעה מזלזלת כאשר הופנתה לעברו. "טוב, אני הולך לישון-” הודיע לארתור. “רק שתדע לך שחתולים ידועים כחיות שמעבירות את מרבית שעות היום בשינה-”

ארתור ניסה שוב (ללא הצלחה) לגלגל את עיניו.

"אתה בסדר? זה נראה כאילו יש לך בעיה בעין...” מרלין רכן לעברו, “תן לי להסתכל-”

ארתור התכוון לנשוך אותו (הוא ידע כי שיניו חדות, ולמרלין לא הייתה כל זכות להניח כי הוא סובל מבעיה בעין) אך מרלין התקרב אליו ו... ובכן. נדף ממנו ריח נעים. והיו לו ידיים גדולות ונעימות. שעיסו וליטפו את ראשו של ארתור. מי ידע כי ליטופים יכולים להיות מהנים כל כך? הוא באמת לא התכוון לעשות זאת, אולם ארתור מצא את עצמו טומן את ראשו בתוך כף-ידו של מרלין ומחכך נגדה את סנטרו. העובדה כי כי הוא יכול להריח את עצמו על מרלין נשאה חן בעיניו מאוד.

"אווו,” המה אליו מרלין, “ידעתי שעמוק בפנים אתה טוב ונחמד.”

ו _ אז _ ארתור נשך אותו.

"ממזר.”

* * *

מרלין התעורר כשצווארו וחלקם התחתון של פניו מכוסים במספר קילוגרמים של פרווה ג'ינג'ית. מגרגרת. הוא השתנק, ומיד נאבק לנשום (למרות שככל הנראה העביר את הלילה בצורה דומה).

מאבקו של מרלין נענה בפיהוק, ולאחר מכן בסט ציפורניים מחודדות שהברישו בעדינות את לחיו. ארתור, כך נראה, לא העריך את ניסיונות המילוט של המיטה החדשה שלו.

"ארתור...” הפציר מרלין. ארתור רק התמתח בשביעות רצון.

הו! עד כאן! אם לא די בכך שהשתמש בו כמזרן, כעת הגדיל הנסיך לעשות וטרטר אותו ללא מילים! זה לא יכול להמשך ככה! מרלין הרים את ידיו, נכון להרים את הבריון החתולי, בעת שהדלתות נפתחו ברעש. כמסתבר, לא היה כל צורך להרים את ארתור. בפתח החדר ניצב אות'ר, מלווה על ידי פמליה קטנה. ארתור נעלם מזמן.

מרלין קפץ על רגליו. “הוד מעלתו-”

"אני רוצה לראות את בני-”

מרלין נשך את שפתו התחתונה. “אדוני.”

עיניו של אות'ר הצטמצמו לזוג חריצים אפורים. נראה כי גם הוא לא מוצא את הפיכתו של ארתור לחתול משעשעת במיוחד. מרלין לא יכול להאשים אותו. “אמרתי לך, ברצוני לראות-”

"אדוני!” ובכן, סביר להניח כי בנסיבות אחרות לעולם לא היה קוטע את המלך, אך ברגעים אלה ממש, נסיך אחד, חתולי למדי, שוטט ברחבי הארמון: חשוף ופגיע לכל מכשף שינסה לתפוס אותו. “הוא היה כאן-" ניסה מרלין להסביר, "אבל עכשיו -”

"היה?” סינן אות'ר.

מרלין החווה לעבר הדלת.

ההבנה זרחה על המלך, ופניו התקדרו בפתאומיות. "הו לא!”

מרלין לא חיכה דקה נוספת, אף לא על מנת להתנצל בפני אות'ר. הוא יצא בסערה את חדרו של נסיך הכתר, עיניו סורקות כל חדר, מסדרון וגומחה. מה קרה לימים בהם מאן ארתור להתרחק ולו בצעד אחד ממשרתו הנאמן? הו, כן. הימים האלה היו הזיה - פרי מוחו הקודח של מרלין.

אחרי קרוב לשעת חיפושים, שקל מרלין להרים ידיים ולהרחיב את חיפושיו לחצר. הוא עמד לפנות לעבר המסדרון המתאים בעת שנתקל בגוון.

"מרלין!” חייכה גוון, “אתה נראה מותש.”

"ובכן, חתול הכתר, אה- סליחה, נסיך הכתר, הלך לאיבוד-”

"הו, אתה לא יודע?”

"יודע מה?” הוא ממש מיהר.

"ארתור נמצא במטבחים. המשרתת שפגשתי טוענת שהוא עושה להם את המוות.”

"הו.”

"אל תתמהמה; כולם מחכים שמישהו יבוא ויפטר ממנו.”

כשהוא נשמע לעצתה של גוון, מרלין הכין את עצמו לגרוע מכל.

הייתה זו נאיביות לשמה. דבר לא יכול להכין אותו לכאוס המוחלט ששרר במטבחים. מחבתות עמדו על הדלפקים; קדרות התגלגלו על הרצפה; מנות נותרו מבושלות למחצה וצנצנות תבלינים מנותצות התגלגלו בין רגליהם של משרתים מוכי-אלם.

הכל, כך נדמה, שימש תפאורה לחתול האדמוני שניצב במרכז האנדרלמוסיה, מלקק את כפתו הקדמית בתמימות.

"אתה, אתה-”

ארתור נעץ בו זוג עיניים עגולות.

מרלין נאנח ופנה לצוות המטבח. “למה לא עשיתם שום דבר?”

"הוא הנסיך,” מלמלה אחת המשרתות. הטבח, כך נראה, עדיין היה המום מכדי לדבר כהלכה.

"הוא חתול,” השיב מרלין.

"הוא חתול מלכותי...” השיבה המשרתת בנימה מעוררת רחמים.

"הוא חתול רע.”

ארתור נהם. בקול. מרלין הביט בו בזעם.

"הוא חתול רע שצריך להישאר בחדר שלו עד שגאיוס ימצא פתרון למצב!” דם געש בעורקיו של מרלין. לחייו האדימו בעת שתפס את ארתור ותחב אותו תחת זרועו.

לצידו, התפתל ארתור ובעט באוויר.

“חשבתי שכחתול תהיה נחמד יותר- פחות ממזר, נגיד. אבל לא! אפילו כחתול אתה מצליח להיות בלתי-נסבל!”

* * *

"אתה צריך להתבייש בעצמך.”

ליקוק כפתו הקדמית התגלה ככשרון מועיל למדי.

"בעתיד, אני מצפה שתצא מהחדר הזה אך ורק בלוויית המשרת שלך.”

_ כן, אבא _ . ארתור הוסיף וליקק את כפתו.

"ואני רוצה שתתרחק מהמטבחים.”

_ אבל אבא _ \- מה שהתקבל היה "מרררף" אומלל.

"לא, ארתור. הדיון הזה נגמר.”

ארתור ידע כי זהו קרב אבוד. ככלות הכל, הוא התווכח (והפסיד בכל אותם ויכוחים) עם אביו מזה שנים.

הוא צפה באות'ר יוצא בסערה מהחדר וניצל את ההזדמנות להביט במרלין הנזוף.

"מה ציפית שאני אעשה?” התרעם מרלין. “אתה הטלת טרור על צוות המטבח!”

_ ובכן... זהו צוות המטבח שלי! _

"הם יצאו מדעתם- ופחדו לעשות משהו בגלל שאתה הנסיך!”

_ התנהגות למופת. _

"ידעתי שאין טעם לנסות לדבר איתך בהיגיון.“ מרלין שיכל את זרועותיו. “אתה בושה למין החתולי.”

ארתור בהה בו.  _ זה בגלל שאני לא חתול! _

"ואני באמת צריך להפסיק לדבר איתך- היית חתול רע. זה היה מאוד לא אבירי מצידך להשתמש במעמד שלך בצורה כזאת-”

היי! ארתור היה אבירי! ואצילי, ואמיץ! ארתור היה נסיך הכתר של קמלוט! הוא הציל עלמות במצוקה! הוא לחם במפלצות מרושעות והביס יצורים נבזיים. למרלין הייתה החוצפה- רק בגלל שארתור העז להנות כחתול - חיה שמעולם לא בקש להפוך לה, תודה רבה! - למרלין לא הייתה הזכות...!

ארתור התכרבל לכדור, מפנה את גבו למרלין. אוזניו זעו והוא חש דחף מוזר וחזק ביותר להניע את זנבו ברוגז. הוא עשה זאת פעם אחת, מניח לזנבו ליפול נגד המיטה (הוא השמיע חבטה מספקת ביותר). ואז פעם נוספת.

"הא. אז אתה רוצה לעשות ברוגז! בסדר. אני הולך!”

מאוכזב בסתר, ארתור האזין לדלתות הנסגרות מאחורי גבו של מרלין.

* * *

מרלין זה עתה הסתבך בויכוח עם חתול. וחמור מזה: מרלין חשד כי הפסיד את הויכוח האמור. ארתור החתול היה החתול המרגיז ביותר שאי פעם נתקל בו. ומרלין השאיר אותו לבדו. במצב שאפשר לו לגרום נזק חמור יותר. או... להיפגע.

פגיע.

לעזאזל. לא נותרה לו ברירה אלא לחזור על עקבותיו.

מרלין מצא את ארתור מכורבל על המיטה: ראשו נח על כפותיו והוא נראה אומלל.

"היי, אל תעשה את זה.”

ארתור רק משך בכתפיו.

"חזרתי, רואה?” ומרלין נופף בעליזות (הוא הרגיש טיפש, אבל הייתה לכך מטרה טובה).

נדמה כי לארתור כלל לא היה אכפת.

נדרשו למרלין מספר שניות על מנת להיזכר בליל אמש. ארתור החתול אהב להיות מלוטף. יתכן והיה זה אורח החיים שניהל- ללא חברים של ממש, תמיד מופרד מעמיתיו ובני גילו. מעמדו של ארתור סייע לבודד אותו לא פחות מכל מחסום ממשי.

לא בפעם הראשונה מאז הגיע לקמלוט, חשב מרלין כי חיי הכפר עדיפים על מה שמצא בחצר המלוכה. הוא והנערים והנערות האחרים נהגו לעבוד זה לצד זה, קוצרים את החיטה באביב, אוספים את הכבשים לעת חורף, נופלים זה לזרועותיו של זה בבלטאן. המזון אמנם חולק במשורה, אך מגע היה בשפע. מעולם לא היה מחסור בידיים שיחבקו אותך, או אפילו חיק חמים לזחול לתוכו ולמצוא בו פורקן. מרלין מעולם לא פקפק בכך שלארתור היו חיי מין פעילים: הוא ראה את הנסיך מקסים נשות-אצילים ומשרתות כאחד. עם זאת, מרלין כלל לא ידע האם לנסיך היה מישהו שפשוט יחבק אותו.

ולפיכך: זה מה שעשה.

מתעלם מנהמתו הנזעמת של הנסיך, מרלין התיישב לצידו על המיטה ובזהירות, ליטף את ראשו.

אוזניו המחודדות של ארתור זעו. הפרווה על ראשו הייתה רכה מאוד ומרלין החליק באצבעו את הקמט הזועף שהתהווה בין עיניו. ארתור נדמה להרשות זאת. כך שמרלין המשיך, מלטף בעדינות את צווארו. הדבר מצא חן בעיני ארתור. עיניו נעצמו קמעה, ולאחר ששקל זאת משך דקה, ארתור פיהק, התמתח, והניח לראשו ליפול לאחור.

"אתה רואה, יש גם יתרונות בלהיות חתול-”

גרגורו של ארתור דמה באופן מחשיד לנהמה. הוא אף הזכיר למרלין את אזהרתו של הנסיך לשתוק ולסתום את פיו בטרם יאמר משהו טיפשי.

"כן, אדוני.”

כשארתור קם על רגליו וטיפס לחיקו, קיבל זאת מרלין בהבנה. מסיבה כלשהי, אהב הנסיך לשבת שם. ועל אף שלא רצה להודות בכך, הדבר נשא חן גם בעיני מרלין עצמו. במיוחד מפני שברור היה לו כי המנהג לא יוכל להמשך ברגע שהנסיך יחזור לגופו האמיתי.

* * *

קרני השמש שחדרו ברכות בעד לכילה העירו את ארתור. הוא אפילו לא זכר שנרדם: רגע אחד שכב בחיקו של מרלין, עטוף ומוגן, וברגע השני הסתלקה השינה ממנו והלאה. הוא לא ידע מתי בפעם האחרונה ישן טוב כל-כך; שינה כל-כך מספקת. תפקידו כנסיך הכתר, בניגוד למה שחשב מרלין, כלל הרבה יותר מתהילה ונשים. היה עליו להיות הטוב ביותר: האביר החזק והאמיץ ביותר, המפקד בעל שיקול הדעת המהיר והחד ביותר - מנהיג רחום אך צודק. ארתור לא ידע איך לעמוד בכל זה.

שלא להזכיר את הפיכתו לחתול. פרט שולי, באמת.

הוא הרים את ראשו כדי לחכך את אפו בסנטרו של משרתו. הוא כמעט נבהל כשהבין ששפתיו של מרלין נמצאות בזווית ישרה אל מול עיניו. הוא מצמץ, אולי מקווה שייעלמו, וארתור ימצא את עצמו בזרועותיה של אישה יפיפייה. לא שהשפתיים של מרלין לא היו אדומות ונפוחות ונשיות (ארתור היה מקניט אותו על כך אם זה לא היה, ובכן, משונה).

הוא עיקם את אפו. בנוסף לכל הכרבולים האלו - וארתור לא התכרבל. במיוחד לא עם מרלין - הוא היה רעב.

_ קום עצלן _ , הוא גנח לעבר מרלין,  _ אתה צריך להביא לי אוכל! _

מרלין נחר.

ארתור גלגל את עיניו. הו, לכל הרוחות. ארתור ניסה לגלגל את עיניו. ואז החליט שעליו להעיר את מרלין, יהיה מה שיהיה (או לרעוב למוות. ונסיך הכתר לא רעב למוות).

טיפוס על ראשו של מרלין הייתה שיטה שנוסתה בעבר ונחלה הצלחה.

"ארתור!” מרלין התרומם בבת אחת, מעיף את ארתור בחזרה על המזרן. “אתה לא יכול לחנוק אותי כל פעם. זה-”

ארתור לא הקשיב.  _ אוכל _ , הוא רשף.

מרלין הזדעף. “מה עכשיו?”

_ אוכל! _

"אתה מבין שכל מה שאתה מנסה לומר לי נפלט כיללה, נכון?”

ארתור חשף את שיניו. אם לא יקבל אוכל ברגע זה ממש -

"מרלין?” שניהם הפנו את ראשם לעבר הדלת.

"מורגנה! חזרת!” צהל מרלין. ארתור טלטל את ראשו. לא צריך היה יותר מבחורה יפה כדי לגרום למרלין לצאת מגדרו (או, אתם יודעים, מטבח הרוס). מורגנה יצאה למסע עם כמה מאבירי הארמון לפני כמה ימים, ועל כן החמיצה את הפיכתו של נסיך הכתר לחתול.

"כן. מה אתה עושה בחדר של ארתור?” היא הרימה את גבתה, ולאחר מכן פנתה להביט בארתור. “עם חתול?”

"אהה-” מרלין הסיט את מבטו מארתור למורגנה ובחזרה. ארתור יכול לראות את הניצוץ הזדוני שהבהיק בעיניו. “ארתור יצא לפגוש איזו, אמ, גבירה- אני לא בדיוק יודע. אות'ר אמר משהו על נישואין. הוא ביקש ממני לשמור על החדר שלו.”

"עדיין לא מסביר את עניין החתול.”

"מצאתי אותו מטייל בחצר. תסתכלי עליו!” ארתור לא ציפה לידיו החמימות של מרלין שנכרכו סביב מותניו והרימו אותו מעלה. הוא מצא את עצמו פנים אל פנים מול מורגנה, שהביטה בו ברכות.

"הוא מקסים,” היא ליטפה את ראשו.

"בדיוק. איך אפשר שלא לקחת אותו איתך? הבעיה היא שהוא לא בדיוק הדוגמה האידאלית להתנהגות חתולית נאותה.”

"למה אתה מתכוון?”

"הוא ממזר.”

"כבר מצאת תחליף לארתור?” חייכה מורגנה.

_ היי! _

"הוא נראה חכם.” מורגנה בחנה אותו במבטה. “זה כאילו שהוא מבין את מה שאנחנו אומרים.”

"אה,” היסס מרלין. “לדעתי הוא סתם אוהב להיות מרושע.”

_ מרלין, אתה הולך להיות קשור בחצר למשך שנה שלמה, אני נשבע לך, _ רשף ארתור.

"בכל מקרה,” מרלין הרים את קולו, קצות אצבעותיו טיילו על פרוותו של ארתור. “אני חייב ללכת... אה, לעשות דברים בשביל ארתור. אבל הבחור הזה כאן,” הוא הושיב את ארתור בחיקו. “צריך מישהו שישמור עליו.” ארתור כמעט יכול לראות את עיני הכלבלב של מרלין. לעזאזל איתו.

"אני אשמור עליו!” ידיה הקרירות של מורגנה נשלחו לחפון אותו, ואחיזתו של מרלין השתחררה. זרועותיה של מורגנה היו דקות יותר, אחיזתה פחות יציבה ובטוחה. היא הדיפה ניחוח בושם שהיה מתוק-דביק מדי לחוש הריח החדש שלו. ארתור מצא את עצמו מתגעגע לריח של מרלין: תערובת של צמחי מרפא וזיעה ומשהו שארתור לא יכול לזהות במדויק.

הוא הביט במרלין.  _ אל תעזוב אותי, טיפש _ . אבל במקום רשיפה חתולית מרושעת, נשמעה יללה אומללה.

"הו, תראה, הוא כבר מתגעגע אלייך.” מורגנה טלטלה אותו קלות, ואז קברה את אפה בפרוותו.

מרלין העניק לו מבט לא קריא. ארתור היה מפוחד; לרגע נדמה היה לו שהוא רואה חמלה בעיניו הכחולות של מרלין.

"אני אחזור תוך שעה, אולי פחות.” הוא טלטל את ראשו, והמבט ההוא נעלם.

* * *

הכל היה לטובה. מרלין היה בטוח בכך... הוא לא מצא אפילו שנייה אחת לעצמו למן הרגע בו נחתה הקללה על ארתור, שלא לומר: רגע אחד לשבת ולחפש פתרון לנושא. מרלין לא שקע באשליות: קסם גרם לבעיה, ולפיכך, קסם הוא שיפתור אותה. יהיה עליו לדבר עם גאיוס.

אשר להעלמת האמת ממורגנה... ובכן, ארתור רק ירוויח מכך שמישהו יתייחס אליו כמו בנאדם (סליחה, חתול). הוא היה כה מורגל במשרתים המזדרזים למלא כל גחמה שלו, שארתור חדל לתפוס את הסובבים אותו כאנשים בשר ודם. בעבורו, לא היו משרתים אלא כלים שתכליתם להגשים את משאלותיו. אם תחשבו על זה, מרלין בעצם עשה לו טובה.

הוא הזדקף, נשם עמוקות, ומהר לחדריו של גאיוס.

* * *

לכל הרוחות והשדים! מורגנה לא הבינה כיצד חתול כה מקסים יכול להיות כה נבזי. ה... חבר החדש של מרלין היה צבא נושף, רושף, מיילל, יורק וככל הנראה: נושך, בן חתול אחד. כעבור שלושים דקות, קיללה מורגנה את הרגע בו הניחה את עיניה על היצור השטני.

היא תהרוג את מרלין. ואת החתול שלו. לא בהכרח בסדר הזה. יתכן שתפתח בחתול, בהתחשב בכך שלא תוכל לשאת את נוכחותו עוד רגע נוסף...

"שרץ קטן שכמותך-” מורגנה תפסה בעורפו של החתול, מטלטלת אותו שעה שהדלתות נפתחו בסערה והמלך התפרץ פנימה, מלווה באביריו ומשרתיו.

"מורגנה!” קרא אות'ר. “מה לכל הרוחות את עושה! הניחי את ארתור מיד-”

"ארתור?” מורגנה הביטה בחתול בפקפוק. היו אלה אותן עיניים תכולות, אותה התנהגות בריונית... היה עליה לדעת. “ארתור הפך לחתול?”היא שחררה את הממזר הקטן.

"ארתור!” הרעים אות'ר, אך ללא הועיל. החתול - נסיך - חמק בריצה מהחדר.

"אתה יודע,” הרהרה מורגנה, “זה הגיוני באופן מוזר.”

"הגיוני?! בני איננו חיה מטונפת! הוא נסיך הכתר של קמלוט.”

_ כן _ , חשבה מורגנה,  _ אבל הוא בהחלט אותו אידיוט אנוכי _ . אך היא לא חלקה את מחשבותיה עם אות'ר. המלך רתח מזעם, ומעולם לא ראה את חסרונותיו של בנו בלאו-הכי.

"הפקדתי אותו בהשגחת המשרת שלו!” המשיך אות'ר. “איפה הנער האידיוט ומדוע הוא לא מטפל בנסיך...?”

"אה-” מורגנה חשבה בזריזות. מרלין אמנם שיקר לה, אך הוא היה ברנש טוב ובוודאי התעייף מהטיפול בארתור- שלא לומר: לא יכול לחזות כי הנסיך יפגין התנהגות הרסנית עד כדי כך. “גאיוס זימן אותו- הוא אמר שזה חשוב.” תקוותה היחידה הייתה להסיח את אות'ר כך שלא יטרח לגלות את האמת.

"ובכן-” המלך ניפח את חזהו. “אני עדיין סבור-”

"אנחנו צריכים לעשות משהו,” קטעה אותו מורגנה.

"לעשות מה, בדיוק?”

"לחפש את הנסיך?”

אות'ר פנה אל אביריו, משפריץ סמכות ועצמה. “שמעתם מה הגבירה אומרת!”

"כן, הוד מלכותו!” זעקו האבירים. מפקד הפלוגה, נבוך למראה, הרים מבט נבוך אל המלך. “אה...מה בדיוק אנחנו מחפשים?”

אות'ר הזדעף. “הו... חתול ג'ינג'י עם עיניים כחולות, שוקל בערך שבע קילו-”

"מאוד יפה,” הוסיפה מורגנה, “אבל תזהרו-”

“להיזהר?” האבירים נשמעו משועשעים. “הוא חתול.”

“הוא לא חתול נחמד במיוחד.”

“מה?”

_ הו _ . לפתע, הבינה מורגנה מדוע מרלין מתלונן כל הזמן. “אני מתכוונת, פשוט תהיו זהירים, בסדר?”

* * *

מרלין ישב בשיכול רגליים על מיטתו, מעלעל בעצבנות בספר שקיבל מגאיוס. שום אזכור להפיכת בני אדם לחיות ולהיפך נראה באופק. הוא נאנח, מסרב להיכנע, והעביר דף.

גאיוס עזב לטובת הספרייה (בחיפוש אחר פתרון מדעי לבעיה הפרוותית של ארתור), אולם מרלין חשד שכוונתו של הרופא הזקן הייתה להניח לו לנפשו, כנראה במחשבה שמרלין זקוק למעט מנוחה.

וכן, מרלין בהחלט נזקק למנוחה, אך הוא ידע כי לא יוכל לעצום אפילו עין אחת כל עוד החתול הנסיכותי עדיין חתול.

לכן המשיך מרלין לסרוק את הספר בחיפוש אחר הכישוף המתאים.

הוא מצא כישוף לחימום נוזלים, לחש לפתיחת מנעולים, שיקוי שהופך את כל השותה ממנו לבלתי נראה, ושיקוי המפיל תרדמת נצח - מתאים במיוחד להסוואה בתפוחי עץ. מרלין נתקל גם בלחש מועיל במיוחד לצחצוח מתכות, וכישוף ביזארי שתכליתו להוריד גשם של צפרדעים... (מי לכל הרוחות השתמש בזה?! לא פלא שאות'ר אסר על שימוש בקסמים).

מרלין השליך את הספר בייאוש. הוא ייאלץ לעשות את הדבר שאותו שנא יותר מכל: לדבר עם הדרקון. אז כן, מרלין אמנם נשבע בעבר כי לא יעשה שוב את הדרך למערות שבבטן הטירה, אך היה זה עניין של חיים ומוות (והרס כאוטי של המטבחים).

אולי ינסה שוב, רק עוד קצת (באמת שלא היה לו כוח לברבורים על גורל, מטבעות ועניינים כאלה). מרלין עצם את עיניו והושיט את ידו לעבר הספר - לא היה לו כוח לקום, והוא היה מותש (ארתור נשך אותו בכל פעם שהעז להירדם) - מזמן אותו לחיקו.

מרלין סגר את אצבעותיו סביב כריכתו המחוספסת של הספר, ובאותה השנייה שמע ייללה צורמת.

הו לא.

הוא קפץ ממקומו, נפל, הסתבך במצעיו והרים את מבטו אל החתול הג'ינג'י שעמד בפתח.

"ארתור!” מרלין ניסה לחייך, מתפלל שארתור לא ראה דבר.

ארתור, בתגובה ורבאלית מרשימה, נהם לעברו וברח מן החדר.

הו לא.

* * *

מרלין היה מכשף. המחשבות התרוצצו כה וכה בראשו של ארתור, בזמן שרגלי החתול הזריזות שלו נשאו אותו אל מחוץ לטירה. אולי אם היה חושב בצלילות, היה מודע לכך שבתור חתול לא היה זה הרעיון החכם ביותר לרוץ אל עבר היער בשעת ערב, אך כל מה שיכול היה לחשוב עליו היו עיניו הזהובות של מרלין והספר שזינק אל תוך ידו.

מרלין - מכשף. מרלין - משרתו הנאמן, האדם שארתור סמך עליו יותר מכל - מכשף. הוא מעולם לא הרגיש נבגד כל-כך. לא כשהבין שמעל הכל רואה בו אות'ר יורש-עצר; לא בן או אפילו איש-סוד. לא כשגילה את האמת על מוצאו של לנסלוט. לא כשנוכח שכנסיך לעולם לא יהיו לו חברים - רק משרתים, אבירים, אנשים לפקד עליהם.

כשנתן לכך את דעתו, הבין ארתור כי מעולם לא סמך על מישהו כפי שסמך על מרלין, ועכשיו... עכשיו.

הרבה דברים הסתדרו עכשיו, כשחשב על זה: האור שבא לעזרתו במערה; נרדף על-ידי עכבישי-ענק, הכישוף שאִפשר לכפרו של מרלין להביס את הפושטים, הדרך בה נרפא מנשיכת הגלאטיסנת'...

"ארתור!” הוא נמצא עמוק במעבי היער כששמע את קולו של מרלין קורא לעברו. “ארתור, בבקשה-”

תחינה, ייאוש; ארתור שקל להיכנע לכל אלה ולשוב אליו. אבל הכעס היה גוש כבד של מרירות בקרבו, והוא לא יכול היה להיפטר ממנו.

כיצד הצליח מרלין למצוא אותו בכל-מקרה?

_ הא _ , ארתור טלטל את ראשו, למכשף כמו מרלין וודאי לא הייתה זו בעיה. בירכתי מוחו, תהה מה מרלין מתכוון לעשות בו עכשיו, כשידע את סודו - אולי להרוג אותו, או למנוע מגאיוס למצוא תרופה. עם זאת, היה בו חלק (אווילי למדי, חשב ארתור) שהאמין כי מרלין לעולם לא יפגע בו: מכשף או לא מכשף.

הוא עצר, זוקף את אוזניו על מנת להאזין לצעדיו המתקרבים של מרלין. הוא פנה להביט במרלין בעת שהמכשף הרים אותו מהקרקע. ארתור רצה לשרוט אותו, אבל מרלין, מסתבר, הכין את עצמו לאפשרות הזו.

"תקשיב לי.” הוא הרחיק אותו מגופו. “בבקשה, ארתור.”

ארתור המשיך לנשוף ולרשוף ולנסות לשרוט את מרלין. באמת שלא היה למה להקשיב. מרלין שיקר לארתור. שיקר לו מההתחלה. ארתור לא יכול לסלוח לו.

"אני יודע ששיקרתי, ואני באמת מצטער- אבל אתה יודע איך זה כאן. איך אבא שלך מתייחס לאנשים כמוני...” הוא לכד את מבטו של ארתור (בכישרון רב, כיוון שארתור לא הפסיק לנוע). “פחדתי שתשנא אותי.”

_ לא הייתי שונא אותך, מרלין. למה לא אמרת לי? _

"ארתור, בבקשה-” מרלין הידק את אחיזתו, "מעולם לא התכוונתי לפגוע בך! ניסיתי לחפש כישוף שיחזיר אותך למצבך הקודם.”

_ ומצאת אחד?!  _ הייללה שבקעה מגרונו נשמעה נרגשת למדי.

מרלין העניק לו חיוך עקום. “עדיין לא מצאתי כלום-” הוא קרב את ארתור אל גופו, מאמץ אליו את החתול שבינתיים חדל להיאבק. “אבל אני יודע את מי לשאול.”

ארתור גרגר לתוך כף ידו של מרלין. הוא התגעגע לגוף הזה: לריח, להרגשה, לנוחות. הידיעה שמרלין טיפל בעניין סייעה להרגיע אותו. הוא עצם את עיניו.

כשפקח אותן שוב, מצא את עצמו שוכב על מיטה רכה, מוכרת באורח מעורפל. כשהרים את ראשו נוכח כי זהו החדר של מרלין. ארתור רבץ לבדו על המיטה, האור היחיד שמאיר את החדר בוקע מנר בודד. מרלין ישב בגבו אליו, ראשו רכון. רק לאחר שקפץ מן המיטה והתקרב, הבחין ארתור כי מרלין קורא לאורו של הנר.

"הא, התעוררת.” מרלין מצמץ. הבעתו התחלפה בהבעה של שעשוע כשארתור התגנב מתחת לזרועותיו וטיפס לשבת בחיקו.

"אתה יודע שכל הטירה מחפשת אותך,” סיפר לו מרלין.

ארתור ליקק את כפתו.

"אבל אל תדאג-”

ארתור לא דאג - הוא ידע בדיוק היכן הוא נמצא.

"-אמרתי להם שמצאתי אותך ושאתה איתי עכשיו.” מרלין ליטף את ראשו, אחר נאנח. “זה ממש לא מעניין אותך, הא?”

ובכן... זה לא שארתור לא היה מוטרד... בדיוק. אחריות לא הייתה זרה לו. אדרבא. ארתור פנדרגון, נסיך הכתר של קמלוט, ידע כל מה שיש לדעת על אחריות. וזו הייתה, בעצם, הבעיה. נדמה היה לו שכל מה שהכיר היא אחריות. מרלין, על כל מה שייצג, התקבל מבחינתו בטבעיות גמורה, ועם זאת כאנטיתזה מוחלטת. מרלין רצה שיהיה אחראי, ועם זאת- רצה בו כידיד.

תפיסת המוסר של מרלין לא הכירה בתפקיד או מעמד - הוא התיידד עם ארתור לא מפני שהיה נסיכהּ של קמלוט, אלא חרף זאת.

עם זאת, עננה של אי-וודאות עדיין רחפה מעל פעולותיו של מרלין. ארתור יכול להבין את המניעים להתנהגותו- אות'ר רדף קוסמים ומכשפות בכל רחבי קמלוט ואוי לאדם שנחשד בביצוע קסמים. ארתור עצמו השמיע הערות מרושעות בנוגע לקסם בעבר. ועדיין- מרלין היה איש-סודו. ארתור הפקיד את חייו בידיו של מרלין, ויותר מפעם אחת. האם היה זה אנוכי מצידו לייחל לכך שמרלין יבטח בו במידה שווה...?

"אתה שוב כועס...”

_ אני לא כועס, אני- אררג. _ ארתור ויתר. מעליו, נפלו פניו של מרלין בדכדוך. אפילו אוזניו המטופשות נדמו נפולות מעט.

“אל תהיה עצוב,” אמר מרלין ונראה כמי שמנסה לשכנע את שניהם. “אנחנו נמצא משהו, רק חכה ותראה...”

_ בטח _ . ארתור בהה בעגמומיות בכרך הכבד שנח לפני מרלין.

"כן, טוב,” מרלין ליטף את גבו של ארתור (היו לו ידיים נפלאות - גדולות וחזקות, שידעו בדיוק כיצד לעסות את גבו הכואב של ארתור), “זה תמיד מועיל לדעת איך לגרום לבגדים שלך לרקוד-” והוא הצביע על הדף הרלוונטי.

ארתור נאנח. _ למה שארצה לדעת לעשות זאת. _

“או...” מרלין עלעל בספר. “בוא נראה- קסם להגדלת שדיים-”

אוזניו של ארתור זעו בעניין.

מרלין גלגל את עיניו. “ידעתי שזה מה שיגרום לך לשים לב.” אפילו כשהוא ישוב בחיקו, לא הייתה דרך להתחמק מחיוכו האווילי של מרלין. ארתור התפתל קמעה, מבין לפתע עד כמה התגעגע לחיוך הזה.

"הנה,” אמר מרלין, “תן לי להראות לך משהו-” עיניו הבזיקו בזהב והוא הפיק ספרת אור קטנה. היקפו של כדור האור היה כעשרה סנטימטר, קטן אך דומה לאחד שהדריך את ארתור אל מחוץ למערה. ארתור חש דחף פתאומי להסתער על הכדור.

"הו לא!” קרא מרלין, "שלא תעז!” והוא סגר את ידו סביב כדור האור והעלים אותו. “אם אתה רוצה לשחק, אני אארגן לך משהו.” וברגע הבא, התממש כדור צמר באוויר הריק, נוחת בכף-ידו של מרלין.

ארתור גרגר בשביעות רצון. הוא העביר את השעה הבאה בתרגול כישוריו הצבאיים (תוקף ומביס את כדור הצמר המרושע) בעוד מרלין צופה בו בשעשוע. הידיעה כי מרלין מעולם לא היה אביר - או חתול - ניחמה אותו במקצת. מרלין לא יכול לדעת כי כדורי צמר הם מרושעים.

למרבה הצער, גם השעה הזו הגיעה לסיומה. הפעם היה זה גאיוס שהפריע להם, מיידע את מרלין כי הוא והנסיך מצופים להתעתד לארוחת הערב, בעוד שעתיים מעכשיו.

בגיהינום היה מדור מיוחד, שמור לנסיכים שהפכו לחתולים. ארתור היה בטוח בכך.

* * *

עבר זמן רב מאז ביקר במערות, כמה חודשים בערך. ריח הגפרית המוכר הכה באפו, והוא תהה האם ייצא מההרפתקה הזו בחיים (אפשרות אחרת הייתה לעזור לחתול הנסיכותי להתארגן לארוחת הערב. מרלין העדיף להסתכן בחברתו של הדרקון).

“מכשף צעיר.” הקול היה רך מן הצפוי. “ידעתי שתחזור.”

“אפשר לדלג על כל החלק של 'אמרתי לך'?” זעף מרלין. “יש עניינים דחופים יותר על הפרק.”

“הנסיך הצעיר נמצא בסכנת חיים?” שאל הדרקון.

“לא.” השיב מרלין, ואז חשב על העניין: “לא בדיוק.”

“למה אתה מתכוון?”

“ובכן, הוא בסכנת חיים בגלל שסביר להניח שאם לא אני, אחד מהמשרתים האחרים יהרוג אותו.” הוא הרהר בדבר. “או מורגנה, אם חושבים על זה. או גוון. או גאיוס. או -”

“אני מבין,” חייך הדרקון.

“הו, אתה אפילו לא קרוב להבין!” החווה מרלין בעזרת הלפיד שבידו. “נסה אתה לחיות אפילו חמש דקות עם ארתור - שאגב, הפך לחתול, ואני זקוק לעזרתך במציאת פתרון לעניין - ותראה איך זה!”

“מרלין, הפתרון אינו אצלי.” ובאמת, הוא היה צריך לצפות לזה. למה חשב שפעם אחת הדרקון יעניק לו תשובה נאותה?

“אל תגיד לי-” מרלין הניף את ידו, "הפתרון הוא אצלי, הגורל שלנו קשור ביחד, אנחנו שני צדדים של אותו מטבע ואני צריך לנשק את כפות רגליו הפרוותיות כדי שיום אחד הוא יוכל לשלוט באלביון.”

“רואה?” עיניו של הדרקון זרחו בסיפוק. "אתה לא זקוק לעזרתי.”

מרלין רצה לזרוק עליו את הלפיד.

במקום, מרלין נאנח ופנה לצאת מן המערות (כי באמת, קוביות שזזות לבד היו אפקטיביות רק לזמן מוגבל).

כשהגיע לארמון, מצא מרלין גוון מתנשפת אחת וגאיוס עצבני אחד. “מרלין, תודה לאל שאתה כאן!” גוון נפלה על צווארו. “קח אותו מכאן!”

"ומהר,” הוסיף גאיוס.

"זה לא עד כך כאא-” מרלין קטע את עצמו בראותו את ארתור עומד באמצע ערימת ספרים שעדיין העלו אבק וכמה מבחנות שבורות. “בסדר ארתור, הבנתי את הרמז.”

ארתור ליקק את כפתו בשביעות רצון. הוא נדמה לעשות זאת בכל הזדמנות.

"אנחנו הולכים מכאן לפני שתעורר איזה חיה מסוכנת, כלומר מסוכנת יותר ממך, לחיים.” מרלין הרים את ארתור ונטל את כפתו הקדמית, מנופף בה לעבר גוון וגאיוס. "תגיד יפה שלום.”

גוון וגאיוס עטו ארשת דומה של מחנק ואי-אמון. “להתראות הוד מעלתו,” מלמלה גוון. גאיוס, לעומתה, רק קבר את פניו בכפות ידיו ומלמל משהו בדבר שירות נצחי באורוות.

ארוחת הערב התנהלה בשתיקה רועמת. האצילים השפילו את עיניהם, ואיש לא העז להביט בחתול הג'ינג'י שעמד על השולחן לצידו של המלך. בעוד שאות'ר נראה כמי שעומד להתפוצץ בכל רגע, נדמה ארתור החתול שלו ונינוח. מרלין חשב שהסיבה לכך ברורה. לפני ארתור נחה צלחת גדולה עמוסה בנתחי בשר שצוות המטבח המנוסה הכין בעוד-מועד. כמובן שארתור, כמו ארתור, הרגיש מחויב לטעום מכל צלחת שנחה בקרבתו. מרלין, מאידך, כבר הבין שאיננו עומד להכניס לפיו דבר הערב. הוא היה עסוק למדי בפליית שבעה קילו של חתול מצלחות המסובים.

בינו לבין עצמו תהה מרלין מה מונע מאנשי החצר להתייחס לחזיר השמן כראוי לו. קידה מתרפסת של אחת המשרתות, שהתנצלה בפני ארתור וכינתה את החתול "הוד מעלתו," הזכירה למרלין כי החזיר השמן הוא חזיר שמן ומלכותי. למרבה המזל לא הייתה לאצילים בעיה להניח למרלין לשאת את ארתור בחזרה למקומו כל אימת שתבע בעלות על אחת המנות.

לבסוף, לא נותרה למרלין ברירה אלא לעבור בין המגשים וללקט פיסות מזון שיענו על טעמו המעודן של הנסיך. ארתור, כמסתבר, היה בררן להפתיע בכל הנוגע לאוכל: הוא אהב בשר ציד, אבל לא בשר ארנבת (בשר הפסיון מצא חן בעיניו במיוחד), הוא אהב את הדג, אבל נשף על מרלין אחרי שנכשל להוציא את כל העצמות. באופן מקרי לחלוטין, גילה מרלין שארתור החתול אוהב מאוד זיתים; כמה מהם צפו ברוטב של הפסיון.

מרלין נאלץ לעבור בין האורחים וללקט את כל הזיתים מצלחותיהם, תוך מלמול בקשות סליחה חוזרות ונשנות.

"אתה חתול מיוחד, אתה יודע, הא?”

ארתור פיהק.

"חתול עייף,” ציינה מורגנה שצפתה בארתור מעבר לכתפו של מרלין.

אות'ר נאנח בייאוש. “קח אותו לחדרו, נער. והפעם נסה לוודא שיישאר שם.”

הוא יישאר שם אם אף אחד לא יתפרץ בברוטליות לחדר, חשב מרלין בגלגול עיניים.

ארתור היה עייף מכדי להתנגד כשמרלין הרים אותו בזרועותיו, ולפיכך נחסכו ממרלין מספר שריטות קשות. החתול היה רך ופרוותי בחיקו, ומרלין היה עייף מכדי לנהל משא ומתן עם ארתור על תנאי השינה שלו. הוא חלץ אפוא את מגפיו, נשכב על המיטה והניח לאנחת-תסכול להיבלע בפרוותו של ארתור שקיפץ והתיישב על פניו.

הצורך לנשום זכה להערכת יתר בלאו-הכי.

אכן, היו אלה שלושה ימים בלבד, אך מרלין חשב שהיו אלה שלושת הימים הארוכים ביותר, המתישים ביותר והמרגיזים ביותר שהעביר בחברת נסיך הכתר של קמלוט.

סליחה, חתול הכתר.

* * *

ארתור התעורר לקול נחירותיו החרישיות של מרלין. היה בהן משהו... חינני. ארתור פיהק ונצמד לצווארו של מרלין. הוא וודאי החליק מפניו של המכשף במהלך הלילה וכעת נח לצד מרלין, מכורבל לכדור בין פניו לכתפו. מרוצה, התחכך ארתור בלחיו של מרלין, מגרגר בעת שהגבר השני סובב את פניו להביט בו. ריסיו של מרלין זעו, חושפים אישונים כחולים. ההבנה נגהה עליו לפתע. מרלין היה מרהיב.

וארתור היה חתול.

מנומנם, הניח ארתור למחשבה, מבחין בקושי כי תזוזתו של מרלין גרמה לפיותיהם להבריש זה את זה.

"ארתור...?”

"כן...?” ארתור היה עייף. הוא רצה לישון ומרלין הפריע לו.

"אתה עירום...”

"ברור ש'ני עירום, אידיוט. 'ני חתול.” והוא ליחך את צווארו הלבן והרך של מרלין.

"ארתור-”

"מה?” מרלין היה נעים וריחני.

"אתה אנושי.”

"ובכן, ברור שאני אנושי,” מלמל ארתור בנמנום, “אלא ש'כשיו אני חתול.”

ובאמת, מרלין היה אידיוט עם כשרון מיוחד לאמירת המובן מאליו. כלומר- האם אי פעם ראיתם חתול לבוש?

"ארתור!” מרלין הפסיק ללחוש. “אתה אנושי שוב!”

"אנ'לא אנושי!” מחה ארתור, “מתי בפעם האחרונה ראית חתול עם- עם-” הוא הביט בכפותיו, שלא היו עוד קטנות ומכוסות פרווה. “אל אלוהים, אני עירום!”

מרלין גלגל את עיניו. “אמרתי לך.”

"ובכן- למה אתה בוהה! אני עירום- לך ותביא לי בגדים!” מרלין היה כל כך נאיבי, שוכב שם לצידו, עיניו מעורפלות משינה, לא מבין כי הדברים לא ישובו עוד לקדמותם. זה אמור היה להיות קל, להתעורר לצד האדם החשוב לך ביותר, לפקוח את עיניו כדי למצוא את חברך הטוב - יותר מחבר טוב - מחזיר לך מבט. אבל מרלין היה המשרת שלו, ארתור לא היה חתול, ואיש מהם לא חי בפנטזיה.

כשהוא מושך על עצמו את הסדינים, ארתור הפנה את גבו למרלין. “לך מכאן.”

"א-אבל, ארתור?” מרלין ניסה לגעת בכתפו.

ארתור התנער. “זאת לא הייתה בקשה- לך מכאן.”

"ארתור, בבקשה אל תעשה את זה.”

"לך, לפני שאקרא לשומרים.”

הוא יכול לשמוע את הדלתות נסגרות מאחורי מרלין, בטרם קרס על המיטה.

* * *

לרוב החזיק מרלין בדעה כי לדרקון אין שמץ של מושג על מה הוא מדבר (שנים בחושך מתחת לטירה וודאי לא היטיבו עם המפלצת המזדקנת). עם זאת, לאחרונה החל מרלין לשקול את האפשרות כי יתכן והצדק עם הדרקון.

כמי שזה עתה הגיע לקמלוט, חדור תחושת מטרה ודחף עז להשתייך, התקשה מרלין לראות את גורלו שלו ושל ארתור משתלבים. הם היו שונים מדי זה מזה, תפקידם ומעמדם בעולם נבדלים מדי, תפיסת הטוב והרע שלהם, הצדק והעוול - שונות מדי האחת מהשנייה. ואז החל מרלין להכיר את ארתור- לכבד את הגבר שמאחורי העמדת-הפנים של מעמדו ובדידותו. מרלין החל... לאהוב אותו. זה היה בלתי-נמנע. ארתור האמיתי היה נדיב והרואי, חומל והגון. ובתוך תוכו, התקומם מרלין נגד המחסומים הבלתי-נראים שהפרידו ביניהם. סירב לראות את הדברים כפי שהיו באמת.

לא משחקי-חצר פנימיים. לא יהירותו של בריון או חומות ההגנה שעיצב לעצמו נסיך הכתר. היה זה חלק מהותי מעולמו של ארתור, חלק מישותו של ארתור. ארתור צריך היה להיות בודד ומתנשא על מנת להיות ארתור. והיה בו חלק שמרלין לעולם לא יוכל לגעת בו- יוכל, תמיד, רק לשאוף אליו...

מרלין צפה בארתור: בדרך בה התהלך בגאוותנות ברחבי הטירה, בדרך בה נרדם על מפרק ידו בעת ארוחות ומשתאות חשובים, בדרך בה נלחם באויבים ובאבירים אחרים. נסיך הכתר של קמלוט היה גבר מרשים: נמרץ ומלא-חיות בקרב, חינני ויפה-תואר במצב מנוחה. מרלין הבין לפתע כי מאז ומתמיד צפה בארתור באותה אדיקות. לפני כן, לעומת זאת, מעולם לא חשב על כך יותר מדי.

נדמה היה שכל מה שמרלין עושה לאחרונה הוא לחשוב יותר מדי.

גם ארתור צפה בו. בדרך שגרמה לגופו של מרלין לעלות בלהבות. העיניים הכחולות שהכיר כל-כך טוב נדמו לעקוב אחרי כל תנועה ותנועה של המכשף הצעיר. מרלין הרגיש חשוף, כמעט... עירום; פגיע כשארתור הסתכל עליו. אבל הוא לא רצה שזה ייפסק לעולם.

מדי פעם תפס את ארתור מלקק את גב ידו, הבעה של שביעות רצון מרוחה על פניו. מרלין לא יכול שלא לחייך.

“אתה כבר לא חתול,” שמע את עצמו אומר, שפתיו מתעקלות לחיוך רחב (עכשיו יקרא לו ארתור אידיוט והכל יהיה בסדר).

“אני יודע,” היה כל מה שאמר לו הנסיך, לפני שפנה ללכת.

מרלין נשען כנגד הקיר, מטה את ראשו לנוח על האבן הקרירה. הוא נאנח. הוא רצה שארתור יחזור לצחוק איתו ועליו ויצווה על מרלין להיפטר מן החולדות שמחוררות לו את המגפיים. הוא רצה- הוא רצה שארתור יהדוף אותו כנגד הקיר וינשק אותו עד שכל האוויר יתרוקן מריאותיו. הוא רצה שארתור יסתכל לו בעיניים.

הוא רצה הרבה דברים. כולם היו מעבר להשגתו.

זה כאב.

כמה ימים לאחר מכן התעורר מרלין לחשכה מוחלטת. האוויר היה כבד ולח והוא התקשה לנשום. הוא דידה בזהירות מן החדר (נופל במדרגות. לפחות הפעם יכול להאשים את החשכה), והביט סביבו.

הוא לא ראה דבר. מרלין מצמץ בעיניו ועדיין לא ראה דבר. הוא הושיט את ידו, מניח לקסם לזרום אל בין אצבעותיו ויצר כדור אור קסום.

“מרלין!” הוא שלח את הכדור אל עבר מקור הקול, ומצא את גאיוס, נשען על אחד מהשולחנות.

“מה קרה?” שאל, מבוהל.

“זה קסם ערפל,” ענה גאיוס. עיניו עקבו אחרי כדור האור שטייל בחדר. “אחד ממכשפי הטבע הטיל אותו.”

“מכשפי טבע?” זה וודאי היה חסר תועלת להרים גבה בחשכה, אך מרלין עשה זאת בכל מקרה.

“סוג נדיר של מכשפים שיכולים לשלוט בארבעת היסודות- אות'ר הרג עשרות כאלו. הוא וודאי מחפש נקמה.”

“יש דרך לבטל את הכישוף?”

“להרוג את המכשף שהטיל אותו-” גאיוס עצר, מהרהר. הוא הישיר מבט למרלין ונאנח בייאוש. “ארתור יצא בעקבותיו.”

“ארתור?!” הוא כמעט זעק, הדאגה מציפה את גופו כמו הערפל.

גאיוס הניד בראשו. “מרלין, הוא יהרוג אותו והכישוף יעלם, זה יהיה-”

אבל מרלין לא הניח לגאיוס לסיים את דבריו. הוא יצא מן החדר, מרחיף את כדור האור לפניו. הוא לא יספיק, הוא בחיים לא יספיק. הפחד פיעם בעורקיו כמו סם: הופך את הכל לחד יותר, אמיתי יותר.

מספר דקות לאחר מכן מצא את עצמו במעבה היער. מרלין מצמץ. אם לא היה עסוק עד מעל לראשו בעניינים אחרים, בהחלט היה משבח את עצמו על גילוי הכוח החדש הזה. הוא סרק את סביבותיו, מאזין בדריכות לכל רחש שבקע מן היער. לא מספיק טוב. מרלין עצם את עיניו, וכשפקח אותן, יכול היה לשמוע כל ציוץ ואוושה שהסתננו מבין העצים.

“ארתור!” הוא רץ לעבר מקור הרעש: שריקת מתכת כנגד מלמול לחשים. מרלין מצא את הנסיך שרוע על הקרקע, יד אחת אוחזת - איתנה ויציבה - בחרבו, והשנייה תופסת בכתף מדממת.

הו לא.

מעליו רכן אדם לבוש שחורים: שכמייתו מסתירה לחלוטין את פניו, ומרלין יכול לראות את העיניים הזהובות שהבזיקו מתחת לברדסו.

“מרלין,” הנסיך הפנה את ראשו כדי להביט בו. פחד וכעס ודאגה נמהלו כולם במבטו של ארתור. “לך מכאן, אידיוט!”

ואם לארתור היה זמן לכנות אותו בשמות, למרלין היה זמן לנצח את הממזר שתקף את ארתור.

הוא הרים את ידו, מעיף את המכשף אל הקרקע, וחש כיצד עיניו של ארתור ננעצות בגבו. כל מה שרצה היה להסתובב ולאמץ אליו את הנסיך, להגיד לו שזה בסדר עכשיו - שהם כאן ביחד, ולא בגלל הגורל הטיפשי או כישוף מרושע - שהם אחד, אחד עם השני כי ככה הם פשוט הכי טובים.

אחר כך.

המכשף קם על רגליו והחל ללחוש כישוף חדש. מרלין הרגיש את הגשם מתחיל לרדת: טיפות כבדות מכפי שאי פעם ראה שוטפות את הארץ ושוטפות את פניו.

“הוא בורח!” שאג ארתור מאחוריו, אבל מרלין היה זריז ממנו. הוא רץ בעקבות המכשף, הגשם עדיין מכה על עורפו, וכשאיתר אותו לבסוף, עמד הלה באמצע הטלת כישוף נוסף. מרלין עיווה את פניו ונתן לכל הקסם בגופו להצטמצם לכדי נקודה אחת של אנרגיה עצומה. משך רגע אחד, איבדו העיניים הזהובות מזוהרן ולאחר מכן התרחש פיצוץ מרהיב ובוהק שהרעיד את האדמה והציף את היער באור.

“מרלין!” שמע את ארתור מתנשף מאחוריו. הוא לא ציפה מארתור להודות לו; בימים אלה, כבר לא ידע מה יהיה הצעד הבא של נסיך קמלוט (פעם ידע. יכול לצפות כל מהלך. זה היה... נוח יותר, הרבה יותר).

“כן אדוני?” הוא ניסה להסדיר את נשימתו, אך כל גופו - לוהט מן הקסם, קפוא מן הגשם - רעד. ראשו הסתחרר, ומרלין הופתע למצוא את עצמו מאבד את שיווי משקלו. הוא חשב שייפול לקרקע, אך ברגע האחרון נשלחו זרועותיו של ארתור - חזקות ובטוחות - ומנעו ממנו למעוד.

“אתה טיפש! יכולת למות!” אצבעותיו של ארתור נסגרו סביב כתפיו, ומרלין נשען אל אחיזתו.

“ולהניח לך למות היה רעיון טוב יותר?!” וזהו, באמת. כל התסכול יצא ממנו כמו מוגלה המתנקזת מפצע: שלושת הימים בהם נאלץ לרדוף אחרי ארתור החתולי ולטפל בו; הימים הארוכים לאחר מכן, במהלכם היה ארתור מרוחק ואדיש, ועכשיו, רטוב ונזעם מול ארתור שטלטל אותו בזעם, כועס על מרלין כיוון שלא הניח לו ל- “לעזאזל איתך,לעולם לא. אתה שומע אותי?!" לעולם לא.” את המילים האחרונות סינן מבין שיניים משקשקות.

“אתה-" ארתור התנשם בכבדות, אצבעותיו חופרות לתוך כתפו של מרלין. “אתה-” אבל ארתור לא סיים את המשפט. הוא דחף את מרלין לאחור, מסמר אותו לעץ הקרוב, ונישק אותו.

זו לא הייתה נשיקה רכה או מעודנת. לא היה בה דבר מהאוויר המתוק, המבושם של סוף הקיץ, או ניחוח השלג והלהבות הרוחשות, עור לעור תחת לפרווה בתחילת האביב. הכל היה רטוב- שפתיים רטובות, בגדים רטובים, אצבעות רטובות; מברישות את עורו ורועדות כנגד צווארו ופרקיי ידיו. מרלין עצם את עיניו, מניח ללשונו של ארתור להחליק לפיו, קשה ורועד מקור נגד זרועותיו וחזהו של הנסיך.

העולם היטשטש סביבו: שפתיו וידיו של ארתור בערו על עורו, אולם מרלין ידע כי הוא קופא בתוך הבגדים הרטובים. הדרך בה נצמד הנסיך לגופו גרמה לגל של חום לזרום לגופו, והוא רעד; ספק למחשבה ספק מהקור. מרלין גנח לתוך פיו של ארתור ונשך את שפתו התחתונה, מרגיש את ליבו פועם בחזהו ואת טעם הדם מתכתי על לשונו.

מרלין רצה לומר לו שהוא מצטער, שלא התכוון לפגוע בו, שזה הדבר האחרון שרצה לעשות, אך ארתור סירב להרפות ממנו, מעמיק את נשיקתם. מרלין עצם אפוא את עיניו והעביר את ידו בשיער הזהוב- הגשם הכהה את שיערו של ארתור לצבע חיטה בשלה.

"א-ארתור, אני-" המילים מצאו את דרכן לפיו, ספק אנחה-ספק לחישה על שפתיו. 

הנסיך השתיק אותו בנשיקה נוספת.

* * *

"ממ-הממ." הנסיך קבר את פניו בעיקול צווארו של מרלין.

הם נותרו לעמוד כך משך מספר דקות.

"ארתור..." מרלין ניקה את גרונו. הגבר השני התחכך בצווארו ובעיקול של לסתו. "ארתור- מה בדיוק אתה עושה?"

הנסיך נעץ בו מבט נרגן.

"אל תגיד לי שאתה מסמן טריטוריה."

"שתוק."

מרלין רק גלגל את עיניו.

**סוף**


End file.
